MR. Masashi
MR. Masashi (MR.マサシ) is a gag manga by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in Comic BomBom through 1991-1992. Overview Japan, sometime in the future. When the National Diet foresees doom for the country in its aging society, they pass a new law dictating that adulthood starts at 10 years of age, forcing children to become the "new adults" and putting them out to work. For a young boy Masashi, this means having to suddenly deal with the highs and lows of being a businessman and navigating the adult world, along with seeing how there's a clash brewing between the older generations and his. Characters See also List of characters in MR. Masashi for the guests and others '' In addition to this cast, other adult and child members of the Star System can be seen in play, sometimes in multiple roles. Putaro (of Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family) also makes a cameo, as a nod to the series having preceded ''Masashi. Masashi The protagonist. After being expected to be a grown adult, he searches for what job would fit him best until settling upon a company out in the big city. He later takes the place of Ichiro as the company president in the final round, but things go disastrous, winding to him being fired and relegated to scooping up elephant feces at the local zoo. Masashi's Parents His mother (referred to as Machiko) is briefly shown early on when he announces his plan to go out on his own, and the two later learn of his plans to move out to join the BOM Mansion apartment complex. Ichiro Originating from Otasuke-kun. A former classmate of Masashi, who's now taken over his dad's company as president. He operates out of a Gundam-shaped building that can turn into a fully-functional robot with the press of a button (but that is shown to actually have its own crew helping it walk). He picks Masashi as his successor by the end, but later tells him that won't be the case, and is shown whipping and punishing his own executives. Nami A young woman who Masashi recognizes upon seeing her working the bar Snack Midori, after he experiences his first day out as a new adult. Though she is much taller than Masashi, she is the same age as him and was a classmate up until she also became an adult by the new law. She has a bouffant similar to that of Akko-chan, yet wears her hair loose. Masashi relies on Nami for advice, but she can get frustrated by him all the same. In the final round,he has an engagement ring delivered to her, to her delight, but things go terrible for Masashi afterwards. Serialization * Comic BomBom: September 1991-June 1992 Chapters: * 1. Mr. Masashi (MR.マサシ) * 2. Masashi is First to Go to Work (マサシ初出社する) * 3. Be Patient, Masashi (マサシ慢臆する) * 4.I Cannot Help But Wait (圓ぎずにはいられないには) * 5. Final Battle! -Screaming Wars!! (決戦！ーにどなウォーズ!!) * 6. Get Back to Shimoochiai!! (下落合をとりもどせ!!) * 7. I am the Host of the Monkey Branch Office (ボクはサル山支社のホスでてザル) * 8. Triangle Love (圓舅羽トライアングルラブ) * 9. There are Many Masashi!? (マサシがいっぱい!?) * 10. Sudara President Masashi !! (スーダラ社長マサシ!!) Reprints * Shogakukan: Digitized as part of the "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" DVD-ROM set in 2002, along with a print-on-demand edition courtesy of the ComicPark service. * eBookJapan: 1 volume, same source as the above External Links Category:Manga Category:Gag works Category:1990s works Category:Works serialized in Comic BomBom